


You Will Be Mine

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slow and Sweet, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm moving these to a series... please bear with me as I transfer them all.</p></blockquote>





	You Will Be Mine

"That you will be mine,  
By takin' our time."  
-Led Zeppelin  
-What Is and What May Never Be

 

Cas had taken to hanging out with Dean in his room when the boys weren't on a case, even though he had his own room. If it were anyone else, Dean may be more than a little irritated, but this was Cas. After the fall Dean had found him wandering on the side of a back road. Whether it be random luck or divine intervention, Dean couldnt decide. All he knew was he was happy to have the former angel safe where he could keep an eye on him. And if Cas wanted to hang out in his room with him, that was perfectly fine, it saved him all kinds of anxiety about what kind of trouble he could get into, even within the confines of the bunker.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at how new everything was to Cas. From learning to do the simplest tasks, to enjoying the things that so many people took for granted. He made it his personal mission to make sure Cas experienced everything, found himself looking forward to finding new things for Cas to enjoy. Watching Cas' face as he listened to Zeppelin for the first time, had to down right be the best though and the event that followed only slightly had something to do with that.

Sam and Dean had just gotten back from a routine hunt. As had become customary, Dean headed right to his room for a shower, washing away the grime of the road. When he walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he saw that Cas was curled up on the loveseat in the corner of the room. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He'd be lying if he said he hadnt missed him while they were away. There was a comfort to knowing Cas would be here, when he got back. And Dean wasnt a fool, he knew what that meant, what this was leading to in his heart, he simply didnt care. There was a purity to how this was all happening, and why shouldnt they be able to find some kind of peace after everything they had gone through together.

Dean sighed, pushing the thoughts and emotions to the side, it was ok that they were there, but there was no way he was going to push this thing with Cas. This was one thing that Cas was going to have to take the lead on, if he chose to. Cas was in an impressionable state, and while Dean didnt mind stearing him toward liking the same kind of food he liked, or even the same kind of movies and music... Dean paused at that thought, realizing that he hadnt shared music with Cas yet.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out clothes, lost in his own thoughts on which music he was going to show Cas first. He could feel the excitement washing over him. There was so much good music out there, so many great bands, so many amazing songs. He was so caught up in trying to figure out where to start in his music library, that he had forgotten that Cas was sleeping right across the room and dropped his towel, before pulling on his sweats. Pulling his tshirt over his head he suddenly remembered he wasnt alone and he whipped his head around catching Cas' wide eyed stare.

"Hello Dean" Cas said after a long moment, sitting up on the couch.

"Hey Cas" Dean said taking a step forward. Cas obviously was going to ignore what had just happened, hell, maybe he hadnt woken up til after he put his pants on any way. Either way, Dean was more than happy to move on. "Not that I mind, but why are you sleeping in here? Don't you like your room?"

"I find your room more comfortable than mine. I thought since you weren't here, I would just sleep here. But now that your back, I can go back to my room, so you can get some sleep." Cas stood up. "I'm sure you're tired"

"No Cas, it's ok. I'm not really tired, still kind of wound up from the hunt. You are always welcome in my room. Even though I don't understand why you find my room more comfortable, yours is the exact same." Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.

Cas simply shrugged, sitting back down on the couch looking at the floor. "Are you certain you don't mind me staying here? I can go whenever you want, I don't want to be a bother."

"Cas, you aren't a bother, I enjoy your company." Dean watched as Cas lifted his head, seeing a smile flicker at the corner of his mouth. "Hey, I was going to listen to some music, just to unwind. You wanna listen with me?"

"I think I would very much enjoy that Dean." Cas' smile widened.

"Alright then, why don't you come on over and sit on the bed, I'll grab my ipod" Dean chuckled as Cas tilted his head in that adorable way he always did when he didnt understand something. He explained as best he could so Cas would understand what it was, as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed it and the ear buds that he hated. But it would be very difficult for both of them to ear one set of headphones. He made a mental note to pick up a docking station.

When he turned around he saw Cas was still sitting on the loveseat. "Cas, c'mon man, you gotta come over here. Sit on the bed with me." Dean sat up on the bed with his legs crossed, and Cas soon joined him, mimicking how he was sitting. Dean was still trying to decide on a song to start with, frustrated, not able to decide on which one to start with, he decided to just put it on shuffle, let fate or whatever decide, they were all good.

He looked up at Cas who was sitting toward the foot of the bed and smiled. "Cas, you're going to have to scoot up here, I only have ear buds, so we're gonna have to share, you need to be closer."

Cas inched up the bed until their knees met. Dean reached out with one of the ear buds and placed it in Cas' right ear, making sure it was in place. His hand lingering on the side of Cas' face, probably a little longer than was completely necessary. Dean pulled the other bud up to his ear, but the cord was shorter than he thought and he had to lean in a little in order for it to reach. Cas mimicked his movement and their foreheads were less than six inches apart. Dean looked up at Cas, catching his soft gaze, a smile playing at his lips. "Are you ready to listen to some amazing music Cas?"

"Yes Dean, I'm ready." Cas folded his hands and placed them in his lap, looking down as Dean pressed play.

Dean smiled as Robert Plant's voice came through softly "And if I say to you tomorrow. Take my hand, child, come with me." He looked up at Cas, watching his face as the music changed from soft and slow, to hard. Cas closed his eyes as though he was soaking in every word, every note. A soft smile playing across his lips as his head slowly bobbed to the beat. Dean's smile widened at that, instinct, that was pure instinct. This was the best part in sharing something with Cas for the first time. He was eager for new experiences, wanted to savor every moment.

When the song ended Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes positively glowing. And, oh my god, Dean thought, were those tears? Dean's eyebrows twisted in question. "Cas, are you ok?" leaning in a little coser, "are you crying?" He reached out and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Yes Dean. I'm ok, and I'm crying. That was beautiful. Can we listen to it again?"

Dean chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Yea Cas, we can listen to it again. Or we can listen to something else, Led Zeppelin is my favorite band, I have all of their songs, we can listen to more than just one of them."

"No Dean, I really would like to listen to this one again. I really enjoyed it. Please."

"Of course Cas." Dean pressed play again. This time as the music started Dean mimicked Cas, looking down toward where their knees were touching. He closed his eyes and let himself get carried into the song. It was one of his favorites, but really there weren't many Zeppelin songs that he hadnt at one point or another concidered his favorite.

As the music faded at the end of the song Dean realized that he had leaned forward and his forehead was now resting against Cas'. How long had they been sitting there like that? Dean took in a deep breath as he sat up sharply, the ear buds falling out of both their ears. "I'm sorry Cas, guess I'm more tired than I thought. I'm going to call it a night ok?" Dean shifted back, breaking all physical contact with him.

"Alright Dean." Cas shifted, unfolding and swinging his legs to the side of the bed and paused, looking back toward Dean. "Dean, would it be ok." He hesitated.

"What is it Cas?"

"Could I borrow your ipod? I would like to continue listening to that song."

Dean couldnt help the smile that stretched his lips. "Yea Cas, that would be fine. Here let me set it up so it will continually play the same song. That way you don't have to keep pressing play." Dean put the song on repeat and showed Cas what button to push to get it started. He also got up and changed the buds out for his good head phones. "Here Cas, these are what I wear when I listen to music as I'm going to sleep. They're durable, so don't be afraid to fall asleep with them on." Dean handed them to Cas.

"Thank you Dean. " Cas leaned in for what Dean thought was going to be a hug. But no, those were definitely lips he felt on his cheek. It was soft and quick, but yes, Cas had definitely kissed him. "Goodnight Dean" Cas said as he turned toward the door.

Dean stood, frozen in place by what had just happened. He was trying to wrap his mind around it when he heard Cas faintly singing as he walked out he door. He only made out the last 4 words "by takin' our time"

 

That had been almost a month ago, try as he might, Dean had not been able to convince Cas to listen to a different song. He was stuck on this one, listened to it on constant repeat, depleting the battery, and getting irritated that he couldnt listen to it as it charged. Dean had picked up a docking station, but was afraid to let Cas know, because as much as Dean loved the song, he didn't want to listen to it over and over.

The other events that had occurred that night, were not brought up by either of them. Though Dean had noticed on more than one occasion subtle changes in Cas' behavior toward him. Oh, there had always been the lingering looks, and the invasion of personal space, what was new was the touching. Cas had been taking every opportunity to touch Dean. It was always subtle, and in no way overtly sexual, but it was happening more often and every time it did, Dean felt an immense warmth wash over him. He tried to show Cas he was open to whatever he may want, but he wasn't sure how to do that without taking charge. Dean had always been the take charge kind of guy when it came to relationships, but he didnt want that with Cas. He was certain that Cas wanted to take their relationship to another level, but he had long decided, that Cas would have to be the one to do that.

Dean walked into the kitchen to find that Cas was standing at the sink washing dishes from their dinner. He smiled, taking a moment to watch him. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Dean still found it a little odd seeing him out of the suit and trenchcoat that he had worn for so many years. But he wasnt going to lie, Cas' ass looked amazing in a pair of jeans, and even though the tshirt was loose fitting, Dean was mesmerized more often than not watching his muscles move beneath the cotton. He stood there watching Cas for a few moments, before he noticed the soft singing, though he couldnt quite make out the words. He obviously knew what song Cas was singing, seeing as he only knew one.

Dean inched closer, trying to listen to Cas' singing. He had been trying to hear him sing for weeks now. But somehow Cas always knew when he was around, and stopped. Dean held his breath, trying to be as quiet as possible, but today was no exception. "Hello Dean" Dean froze at the sound of Cas' voice.

"Hey Cas." He walked up next to him and put his bowl into the dish water. "You know you don't always have to do the dishes Cas."

"I don't mind. I like to be useful, and its relaxing. Though I do usually enjoy it better when I can listen to your ipod. How much longer until its charged?" Cas washed the bowl and spoon that Dean had put into the sink. After rinsing and putting them in the strainer, he emptied both sinks and dried his hands.

"Really Cas? I think its time we listened to something else. You are so hung up on one song, when theres so much more out there." Dean sighs, taking a hold of Cas' wrist and leads him out of the kitchen.

"Dean, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Cas stammers, shocked but keeping up with Dean as he pulls him down the hallway toward his room.

"Listen Cas, I completely appreciate, and actually love, that you enjoy that song so much. But how can you ever truly know if its good if you don't have anything to compare it to." They reach Dean's room and go in before Dean lets Cas' wrist go. "Go sit we're going to listen to some different songs." He walks over to the closet and grabs his ipod docking station, still in the box. He sets it up on the night stand before grabbing his ipod and setting it into the dock. Cas is kneeling in the middle of the bed watching Dean closely.

"Ok Cas, we'll stick to Zeppelin, since you obviously already like them." Dean sits up on the bed against the headboard and presses the shuffle button on the remote. Robert Plant's voice comes through the speakers, and Dean can hardly believe it. "And if I say to you tomorrow. Take my hand, child, come with me."

"Wow, ok, that's weird. We'll just skip this one" Dean lifts the remote to look at it.

Cas moves quickly up to Dean and grabs his hand with the remote in it. "No Dean, please, let it play. I want to listen to it with you again." Cas looks at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean lets out a small sigh, "Yea ok Cas, but just once. Then we are listening to something else." He lets his hand fall to his lap, hyper aware that Cas has not yet let it go. His hands are still warm from the hot dish water and still a little damp. Dean looks up at Cas as he starts to hum along with the lyrics.

Cas has moved a little closer and when the chorus plays for the third time, Cas catches Dean face in his hand, tilting it toward his and starts singing, just loud enough that Dean can hear, "That you will be mine, by taking our time." Cas leans in and brushes his lips against Dean's. When Dean's lips part in a soft gasp, Cas presses into him, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Dean sits frozen in place when Cas pulls away, just far enough to look into Dean's face. "Dean?"

"Yea Cas?" he says after a moment. He still trying to grasp what just happened. Cas had finally kissed him, really kissed him. It was taking all of his energy not to flip Cas over and take him.

"Is it ok that I kissed you?"

Dean couldnt help but smile. "Yea Cas, its ok that you kissed me."

Cas lowered his head, but Dean could see the smile there. He sees Cas' chest heave with a deep breath before he looks back up at him."Would it be alright if I did it again?"

Dean reached his hand up and cupped Cas' face. "Yea Cas, you can do it again."

There wasn't a moment's hesitation before Cas' mouth was on Dean's again, with a little more force than the first time, but still tender. This time when Dean opened his mouth he met Cas' tongue with his own and deepened the kiss. A shudder ran through his body as Cas moaned into his mouth and ran his hand into his hair, trying to pull him in even deeper. When they broke the kiss, they both were left gasping for air, foreheads pressed against each other.

"Dean..."

"Yea Cas?"

"The first time you showed me this song, I knew..."

"Knew what Cas?"

"That you will be mine, by takin our time." Then Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again, and Dean knew, that this was only the beginning. And Dean was perfectly fine with taking their time, but he had always been Cas'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving these to a series... please bear with me as I transfer them all.


End file.
